


Feathers of Fate

by TheAngelInDarkness



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelInDarkness/pseuds/TheAngelInDarkness
Summary: Marinette's class goes on a field trip to a Mountain in America. It's suppose to be a fun trip with her getting to spend time with Adrien, but fate may have other plans for the teens as an accident occurs leaving our two heroes trapped under snow. How will Marinette and Adrien get out without revealing their hero identities to each other? Or will they have to reveal who they are to survive?





	Feathers of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> (Note: This is all fiction. The Native American tribe in this story does not actually exist and neither does the Mountain in the story. It's just an Idea that I got.)

Snow danced in the air in the early morning sky. A blanket of white covered all of Paris with Christmas lights dotting the city. The beautiful sight amazed Marinette as she looked at the city through the school window. This was one of her favorite times of the year. Family and friends getting together, and sometimes lovers.

As the thought entered her mind she couldn't help but look at her crush. A blonde teen with green eyes and a flawless face, named Adrien Agreste. He was currently standing next to his Father, a famous fashion designer, his Father's personal aid, and their body guard. Marinette's face grew red thinking about the boy.

"Girl can you be any more obvious?" Alya, Marinette's best friend asked.

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked nervously.

"Giving Adrien the googly eyes and all." Alya whispered. "If he wasn't so dense he might have taken the hint."

"I wasn't giving him googly eyes." Marinette hissed.

"Sure," Alya grinned. "How about we join the other girls?"

Marinette picked up her duffel bag and followed Alya to four other girls named Alix, Juleka, Rose, and Mylene. She was friends with just about everyone in class. Well, other then the two girls in the corner of the room. One of them was a blonde named Chloe Bourgeois, who happens to be the daughter of the Mayor. Marinette took a quick glance at her only to receive a snobby look.

"Looks like the Evil Queen is having one of those mornings." Alya said.

"Hopefully she doesn't make this trip a living hell." Marinette sighed.

The classroom door opened and a large man with brown hair and a bushy mustache entered the room. He had a bag in both hands and a pack on his back. Behind him was a women with short, light black hair holding a few boxes. 

"Sorry we're late." The man said putting his stuff down. "There was a car accident on the way here."

"Was anyone hurt Dad?" Marinette asked.

"And was it caused by an Akumatized victim?" Alya asked. "Was Ladybug there?"

A few months ago, during the beginning of the school year, two Superheroes and a Villain appeared in Paris. Hawkmoth, the Villain, could use the powers of an object called a Miraculous to use people for evil. His main goal was to get the Miraculous that both the heroes of Paris had. Ladybug's earrings and Chat Noir's ring. So far ever attack has failed and there have only been minor injuries.

Alya had started a blog dedicated to Ladybug sense the first day. Only she had no idea that Marinette was actually Ladybug. It had to be a secret to protect those closes to her. So far no one knew she was an amazing Superhero.

"It was just a normal accident." Sabine, Marinette's Mother, told Alya. "No one got hurt bad, but traffic got backed up. Ladybug didn't need to show up."

"I see." Alya said a little disappointing. 

"Alright kids how about some breakfast?" Tom, Marinette's Father, asked taking the boxes from his wife. Inside were a number of donuts with a bunch of different colored Icings. "Take as many as you like. We have plenty." 

"Marinette got up extra early to make these." Sabine smiled.

"Mom." Marinette said a little embarrassed

Everyone moved forward to grab some food. All around were smiling faces. It looked like everyone was enjoying Marinette's homemade donuts.

"These are amazing!" Adrien complemented as he chomped away at his donut.

"So it would seem." Adrien's father agreed secretly enjoying his own. "Maybe I should order our baked goods from your friend's Bakery instead of our privet Chef."

Alya nudged Marinette as they listened to Adrien and his Father talk. She gave a small smile in response but was freaking out internally. Adrien Agreste liked the Donuts that she made, that she made!

"Ahem." Said a large man at the front of the classroom. He had gray hair that was balding, and a bushy gray mustache to go with it. "I would like to begin before the Buses get here."

Everyone went quiet to let the Principal speak. The faster he was done the faster they got to the Airport.

"First," The Principal began. "I want to begin by thanking Mr. Agreste as he has completely paid for this class trip to an American Ski Resort."

"It was my pleasure." Mr. Agreste smiled pushing up his glasses. "Only if it wasn't for Adrien asking me this trip would have never happened."

The room broke into applause as Nino, Adrien's best friend, held up his buddies hand. Everyone calmed down and the Principal began again.

"Let us also thank Marinette's family for helping plan the trip." The Principal said. "We will be staying in their family's Ski Lodge."

"My Brother recently bought the Lodge and invited us." Tom stated. "Marinette then asked if she could bring her class which lead to Mr. Agreste helping with the fee."

"An unexpected field trip," The Principal said. "But not unwanted. This is also for educational purposes. You will be learning the History of the Mountain you'll be Skiing on."

There were a few groans, but other then that the room remained silent. Finally groups would be put together with parents that were going as their care takers.

"Alright," The Principal said. "Many of the parents will meet us at the airport, but I'll start putting groups together. First group is Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. With them will be Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Adrien."

"If I may-" Mr. Agreste began but Adrien stopped him.

"It's okay Father," Adrien told him. "I'll be with friends and you can trust Marinette's parents. Plus I'll still have my body guard."

"Fair point." Mr. Agreste sighed. "How'd I let you talk me into this? Very well, but keep a close eye on my son."

Adrien's body guard nodded and gave a grunt of understanding. He was a big man of few words. Actually he reminded Marinette of a Gorilla which is what Adrien and Nino nicknamed him.

"The First group may take their things down to the door and get on the bus when it arrives." The Principal said.

Doing as they were told Marinette's parents lead their group down to the buses. Adrien's body guard, 'The Gorilla', was close behind them. Just as they got down the stairs the last of the buses pulled in. First to get on was Adrien and his body guard.

A scheme forming in her mind Alya grabbed Nino and Marinette and darted for the bus. At the back Adrien took his seat, and 'The Gorilla' was about to join him. Quickly Alya distracted him and Marinette sat next to her love, Adrien. Satisfied Alya sat next to Nino in the two seats in front of Adrien and Marinette. The Gorilla went back to take his seat and noticed the girl sitting in it. He raised an eye brow, hid a small smile, and took a seat on the other side of the bus.

It took about twenty minutes for the other groups to get settled on the bus. Now they were on their way to the Airport. Once there they were told the person they were sitting next to on the bus would be their plane and class partner threw the rest of the trip. This caused Chloe to scream and shout about why Marinette got her Adrien, but she was ignored by everyone else. It surprisingly didn't take long to get threw the Airport or on the plane. Now they were their way to Mountain Timawaki.

Seeing as the flight would last ten hours Marinette had plenty of time with Adrien. Only problem was is she was really tired. Getting up early to make donuts probably wasn't the best idea she had.

"Tired?" Adrien asked as Marinette yawned.

"Yeah," Marinette said growing red. "I was up way to early making those donuts."

"Why don't you rest your head on my shoulder?" Adrien asked. "I don't mind."

Marinette placed her head against Adrien's body and grew even redder then a tomato. Adrien was so warm and smelled so nice. Without much thought Marinette drifted off to sleep. When she awoke Marinette felt something heavy leaning on her head. She shifted a little to see Adrien's head laying on hers. He had fallen asleep as well. A sudden flash of light got Marinette's attention. 

Alya was leaning over her seat with a camera in hand. She gave Marinette a thumbs up and turned away. Adrien jerked awake by the flash and rubbed his eyes.

"Wh-what happened?" Adrien asked still half asleep.

"You fell asleep." Marinette said taking her head off Adrien's shoulder even though she didn't want to.

Adrien gave another yawn and looked shocked at the time he read on his watch. The flight would be over in two hours, so they had been asleep for eight hours! Now how would they sleep tonight? Now doubt they wouldn't.

Looking around Adrien noticed the tired faces of the others. Even his Father looked like he needed sleep. Unlike Marinette and himself none of the others had slept. Well, he was use to being up all night seeing as he was Chat Noir. No one else knew that not even Ladybug herself. Then again he didn't know Ladybug's civilian form either. Little did he know Marinette was Ladybug.

"So," Adrien said striking up conversation. "Ever gone Skiing before?"

"Once, or twice." Marinette responded. "How about you?"

"We use to go every year." Adrien said with a sad smile. "This will be the first time without my Mother."

"I'm so sorry," Marinette said looking for something to say. "But this will also be the first time you'll be going with friends."

"You're right," Adrien agreed with a toothy grin. "You always know how to cheer me up Marinette."

A dumb wide smile crossed Marinette's face. The urge to kiss the boy was so great. Shaking her head clean of such thoughts Marinette moved to a new topic. They talked about Adrien's photo shoots, then Marinette's artistic abilities, and ended about their favorite anime. When the plane landed Adrien mentioned it was around 4 P.M. in Paris, but 8 A.M. currently in this part of the U.S.

Buses once again waited for them outside. Next was the five hour bus ride to the Mountain. No one really talked on the ride other then the well rested Marinette and Adrien. They keep one another in good company until finally a large wooden lodge appeared. Some time ago the snow had arrived and now blankets of it covered the land as far as the eye could see.

The moment the buses pulled up men in heavy jackets rushed out to grab bags from under the traveling buses. Then the Students and Parents rushed into the lodge to escape the cold. When inside everyone began stretching and rubbing their eyes. But the smell of food kept them from falling asleep on the floor.

"Brother!" A deep voice boomed across the lobby.

Everyone turned to see a large, muscular man with long brown hair pulled into a pony tail marching down the large flight of stairs. Marinette's Father smiled and embraced his brother. Both giants began hugging one another with all they had trying to make the other call 'uncle'. When no winner was made they separated.

"Still as strong as a bull little brother." Tom smiled.

"Right back at you ya old giant." The man said giving his brother a small jab. He then turned to Marinette. "Is that my little Mari?"

"Hi Uncle Jack." Marinette waved.

He moved forward and grabbed both Marinette and Sabine for a huge bear hug. Just before they were about to beg for breath he let go.

"I remember when you were just a little girl running around in a princess dress screaming , "I'm going to marry a handsome blonde prince!" Jack said causing Marinette to become embarrassed as her classmates giggled. Her Uncle then shifted his eyes and smiled as he saw Adrien just behind Marinette. "But I see you haven't completely given up on the idea."

If anyone had noticed the comment they didn't show it. So Jack keep it to himself. He had already embarrassed his Niece enough.

"Now where are my manners?" Jack bellowed. "Welcome to Jack's Great Mountain Retreat, A new home away from home! Your all here to have fun and learn about the Mountain, but I know how bad the time shift can be."

"So," He continued after scanning the tired faces. "I've had our Chefs cook up a fresh lunch for all of you when I got the call you were almost here. Once your done eating you will be taken to your rooms, your things are being taken there now, so you may rest until tomorrow."

There was a loud cheer from the students and they waited to be let loose. They hadn't eaten sense Marinette's donuts. Jack opened the door to the Dinning room and the children rushed the buffet line that they had to themselves.

Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino got their food first and sat closest to the fire place. The Dinning room was a large rectangular room with almost the whole wall facing Mt. Timawaki being made of glass. Strangely the room never felt cold. In the middle of the room raising all the way to the ceiling was a large stone fire place the group sat by. Not to far way sat Marinette's parents and the Gorilla.

"So," Nino said after stuffing his face with a piece of pizza. "What are the day to day plans?"

"Well," Marinette said sipping her coffee. "Today we rest, tomorrow we learn the Native American history and lore of the Mountain, we go Skiing the next day, second to last day we learn how French explorers settled in the area under the US government, and finally we enjoy the Mountain and resort as we see fit until we leave."

"Sounds like fun." Alya said looking forward to the Skiing.

"Man I wish my Mother was here." Adrien sighed. His friends looked at their plates now not sure of what to say. Adrien noticed and cursed under his breath. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"It's good Man," Nino said patting Adrien's back. "I'm sure you can't help but to think about her."

"Yeah," Adrien said with a sad smile that hurt Marinette's heart. "But enough about all this sad stuff. Let's finish eating and go do something."

After each of them finished their third plates Marinette's parents lead the group to their rooms. Adrien and Nino got one room and across the hall was Marinette and Alya. Next to the girls room would be Marinette's parents. Last would be the Gorilla's nest which was of course right next to Adrien's room. Before long it was 11 P.M. and everyone was sound asleep. Well, everyone but Marinette and Adrien that is.

Unable to sleep Marinette left her room. Maybe a walk would do her good. The wooden halls of the lodge were cold and dark. Marinette shivered as she walked to the closest social area to her room. A she made her way a small, red, creature flew out of Marinette's bag. It floated next to Marinette as she walked.

"Why don't you head back?" She said to Marinette. "It's really cold out here."

"I can't sleep Tikki." Marinette told her Kwami. "Perhaps a few laps up and down the hall will help."

____________________________________________________________ 

Adrien sat on a couch looking deep into the dying flames in the fireplace. He had been in the social area near his room for sometime now. Sleep seemed impossible for him tonight. Every time he closed his eyes he saw his Mother. He then tried to close his eyes as if to test his theory and sure enough her face was there.

"Maybe some Camembert will help." Plagg, a black cat Kwami, said holding his cheese in front of Adrien.

"I don't think it will Plagg." Adrien smiled. "Thanks anyway."

Plagg sank down onto Adrien's shoulder and munched on his cheese quietly. As Adrien's partner he wanted to help, but how can you fix a hurting heart? As Plagg thought a yelp caught his and Adrien's attention. Plagg hid in Adrien's jacket as the owner of the noise came closer.

____________________________________________________________ 

Marinette looked around to see if anyone had heard her. When no one opened their doors to see who had been making noise she gave a sigh of relief. Going for a walk had been working, but a little to well. As she had been walking Marinette had slowly drifted off and not noticed a bench to the one side of the wall. She moved to close and hit her foot causing a yelp.

"We should get back to your room." Tikki said pulling at Marinette.

"Once we get to the social area we can head back." Marinette told her Kwami.

But that wouldn't be happening. As she moved past the social area Marinette looked past the railings to see Adrien sitting at a couch near the fireplace. Her heart began to sore as she went down the stairs to sit with him.

"Couldn't sleep?" Adrien asked as she joined him.

"Nah," Marinette said patting her little travel bag to make sure Tikki was hidden. "I've been wide awake all night."

"Yeah," Adrien said with another one of his sad smiles. "Me too."

"What's bothering you?" Marinette asked a bit concerned. 

"Ever sense we started this trip all I can think about is my Mother." Adrien sighed staring at the dying fire once again. 

"It must be hard having a parent missing." Marinette said. "I'm not sure what I would do if I lost my Mother or Father. Probably crawl in a corner and cry my eyes out."

Adrien said nothing as he listened. Truth was he had done just that. When his Mother hadn't returned home like she should have, no calls, or letters, he broke down and cried. For a whole month he laid in bed and cried. Suddenly Marinette's hand closed around Adrien's and his painful thoughts faded away.

"But we have each other," Marinette continued. "We have our friends to stand by us. Together we can make it through all the hard times."

Adrien blushed a little and nodded. Marinette was right he had her, Nino, Alya, and the rest of the class by his side. Sure he missed his Mother, but he needed to be happy with those he still had at his side. Marinette placed her head on Adrien's shoulder just like on the plane and felt her cheeks grow red. they stayed like this for a few minutes as both of them were nearly under the spell of sleep. But a sudden crash woke them up.

They looked around and saw no one. Adrien looked at his watch and helped Marinette to her feet. With it going on Midnight if they were caught out of bed they would be in big trouble. Once at their rooms they said goodnight and crawled into bed. Both Alya and Nino looked to be sound asleep and both secret heroes waited in bed for sleep themselves.

Marinette fell asleep think about Adrien, which was nothing new, but Adrien went to sleep different from usual. He no longer thought of his Mother, and usually dreamed about his crush Ladybug, but not tonight. No, tonight he could only think about Marinette. Why? Could it be he was falling for her? This was Adrien's last thought as he finally drifted to sleep.

____________________________________________________________ 

The screaming of an alarm clock brought Marinette back from the land of sleep. She groaned hitting the machine and covered her head. All she wanted was to return to her dream of Adrien.

"Come on girl," Alya said tossing a pillow at Marinette. "Get up and get ready. Also I want details."

"Details of what?" Marinette sleepily asked.

"This of course!" Alya said shoving her phone in Marinette's face.

All the tiredness of sleep left Marinette instantly. Her eyes grew big as she saw Alya's picture. It was her sleeping on Adrien last night on the couch.

"How did you-" Marinette began.

"I woke up and saw your bed empty." Alya smiled pulling back her phone. "So I went looking for you and this is what I find. I took a picture, dropped my phone which woke you two up, and darted back for the room."

"So that's what that noise was." Marinette said remembering the loud crash from last night.

"Now how did you and Adrien get to sharing Zs together by the fireplace in the middle of the night?" Alya asked.

"Well I couldn't sleep and so I went for a walk." Marinette explained. "I found Adrien sitting alone missing his Mother, so I decided to comfort him."

"And then you love birds fell asleep on one another." Alya finished. "You guys aren't dating, but you sure don't act like it."

"Come on Alya," Marinette groaned. "I was just being a good friend."

"Well we can talk more later." Alya said. "But for now let's get ready for class."

____________________________________________________________ 

Adrien awoke from a pleasant, sweet, guilty dream. He had been dreaming about Marinette. And it wasn't just any dream, it was a 'hey I'm in love with you' dream. It started with them dating, then marriage, and then kids. He enjoyed the dream but felt he was betraying his friendship with Marinette and his love for Ladybug. 

"Hey Man," Nino said with a yawn. "Mind if I use the shower first?"

"No, go ahead." Adrien said staring at the ceiling.

Nino didn't notice his friends problem and went for his shower. That dream was definitely going to make thinks awkward today. And it sure did as not a word was said between him and Marinette. Not during breakfast, first part of class, and finally lunch. As they returned for the end of the lesson Marinette appeared down as she noticed Adrien's distancing.

As they took their seats for the second half of class Marinette for once didn't want to sit by Adrien. However she had to because class seating arrangements were based on who you sat with on the plane. So Marinette took her seat and tried to focus. What could have caused this divide? Could it have something to do with the stuff she said last night?

"So," Mr. Nowami, the Native Elder asked. "Do any of you remember the question I asked before lunch?"

Mr. Nowami was an Elder of the Native American tribe, The Suaoku. He looked to be in his Seventies, but was far from a frail old man. His skin was tan and he had long grey hair.

"You asked us what Timawaki means." Alya answered.

"Well," Mr. Nowami smiled. "Do any of you know?" No one answered and so the Elder continued with his lesson.

"It has a few meanings." The old man began. "Bonds, Friendship, but mainly Love."

The girls all perked up at hearing this. Marinette glanced at her own love and caught him staring. Adrien quickly looked away and things grew awkward again.

"Legend has it," Mr. Nowami said. "The Goddess of Love made her home on this Mountain. She grew to love a simple farm boy and he loved her back. However this displeased her Father, the eldest God, and he told the boy to climb his daughter's Mountain and return with the feather of the rare snow owl that lived there. Then and only then could the two lovers be together. However this was a trick for no Snow owl lived there."

"So what happened?" Someone asked.

"The Sun God, who was the eldest God Sutako, made Man and Earth." Mr. Nowami continued. "But his wife Leinova was the Moon God who created Animals and Water. She was displeased with her husband's trickery and sent a Snow owl to the farm boy. The boy returned with a feather sending the Sun God into a rage. He then claimed the boy cheated for there was no Snow owl on the Mountain. His wife then revealed what she had done."

"What did Sutako do then." One of the boys asked being drawn in by the story.

"As he learned the truth he felt great shame for what he had done. In return for his foolishness he allowed the love between his Daughter and the farm boy. He even went as far as making the boy a God so the love both the boy and the oldest God's daughter shared would last forever."

"It is even said the Snow Owl sent by Leinova still remains on the Mountain helping others find love." Mr. Nowami finished.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Chloe said making everyone else angry.

"You say that but I don't believe it is just some story." Mr. Nowami said. "Many who have seen the owl happened to be with their lover at the time. I am one such person. My wife and I will be celebrating our 48th year together soon."

All the girls, except Chloe, thought that was romantic. Chloe just rolled her eyes. Class went on and Dinner began shortly after. Marinette, Adrien, Nino, and Alya all walked to the Dinning room together, but nothing was said. Alya exchanged a worried glance with Nino. They had both noticed the unusual tension between Adrien and Marinette.

"Say something to him girl." Alya whispered.

"I don't think I should." Marinette replied with a small sigh. "He seems to be avoiding me."

"Why?" Alya asked.

"I might have over stepped my boundaries last night." Marinette answered.

"Then try to start a conversation." Alya suggested. "His mood might not have anything to do with you."

"So," Marinette began taking Alya's advise. "Looking forward to Tomorrow, Adrien?"

"Tomorrow?" Adrien asked.

"You know," Marinette said. "Skiing and all."

"Oh, yeah," Adrien replied. "I've got so much on my mind I forgot."

Again silence fell and it remained at Dinner. Unable to stand it Marinette went to bed early not finishing her food. Adrien followed soon after. He hadn't been trying to ignore Marinette, but every time she was around his heart sounded like a war drum. He had actually attempted to talk to her multiple times today, but every time he did nothing came out. In the brief moment before sleep Adrien cursed himself for the way he had been acting. It was obvious he had bothered Marinette and he hated that. he hated himself for doing that.

____________________________________________________________ 

Adrien awoke to his alarm clock and groaned. Another dream of Marinette had both blessed and plagued him last night. There was no way he could focus in class now. Not with Marinette on his mind. Funny how at first he couldn't stop think about the Mother he missed, now he couldn't stop thinking of the cute girl across the hall. No wait, they didn't have class today. Today they were going Skiing and maybe he could fix things with Marinette.

For anyone else Skiing would have been the only thing they thought about. Adrien how ever keep thinking about Marinette in her cute, pink heavy coat she had brought with her. Then a thought of what she would have worn at the beach crept into Adrien's mind.

The teen blushed a bit and smacked himself. Now was no time to be thinking like that. It was a good thing they hadn't gone to the beach Adrien then thought. If they had he definitely wouldn't have been able to get Marinette out of his head not that he completely want to. Ignoring anymore unneeded thoughts Adrien woke Nino up and got ready for the day. By Nine in the morning everyone was in the lobby ready to go.

A young Mountain Ranger named Lilith was explaining safety for the Mountain. Everyone was listening carefully, well not everyone. As soon as Marinette was in view of Adrien's eyes he was captivated by her beauty. Every so often Adrien would glance away and Marinette would take her turn admiring him. They switched back and forth but never caught one another. When Lilith finally finished it was off to the Ski lifts.

The lifts were large, square, metal containers suspended on a metal cable. They would carry the groups up the Mountain to the Skiing point. First to go up would be group one, Marinette's group. Once they got to the Ski point they were to wait for the other groups before starting.

At most the lift could hold five people. So two members would be going alone. Alya, having made a plan last night, 'accidentally' pushed Marinette's parents and The Gorilla into one lift with her and Nino. Nino shut the door behind them and gave Adrien a wink as the lift began to climb up the Mountain.

Adrien guessed his new found crush on Marinette hadn't gone unnoticed by his best friend after all. He told himself to thank Alya and Nino later. When the next lift arrived Marinette, followed by Adrien, got on and began their journey up. As they rose higher the untouched, pure snow and green lush Evergreens mixed with the orange, morning sky making a breath taking sight. It looked almost like a painting.

"Wow," Marinette commented in aw. "It's so beautiful." 

Adrien was more focused on Marinette however. Her face shown bright like a star and her smile but the background behind her to shame. She was like an Angel. No, a Goddess sounded more appropriate. Being so focused on her Adrien didn't notice he said the classic, "Yeah she is." line in response to Marinette's previous comment. Sadly he had said it so quietly Marinette hadn't heard him.

Together they both watched as the landscape grew more and more distant. Soon they could see most of the surrounding area. They watch as the trees gave way to houses and a town in the distance. From time to time they pointed out funny structures, or more aw inspiring sights. But, to both teen's disappointment the drop off sight came into view. The lift in front of them had already let the rest of the group out and was on it's way to get group two. Adrien and Marinette sighed as they had both just begun to enjoy themselves.

There was a sudden tapping on the clear plastic window behind Adrien. The teens turned around to see a bird sitting on the outside railing of the lift. It was pure white and it's yellow eyes watched the secret superheroes.

"Is that," Adrien asked. "A Snow Owl? Didn't Mr. Nowami say they were rare to find?"

"Yeah," Marinette said getting her camera out. "There is a small population living on the Mountain, but nowhere else in the state."

Marinette captured the moment in her camera. She smiled and watched the rare bird closely. To their surprise the bird bowed to them almost like it was trying to say something. But it then flew away as the lift started shaking violently. Adrien grabbed Marinette to keep her from falling over. The shaking slowed, but every so often there would be a dip like they were about to fall.

Both passengers took their seats and buckled in. Once they stopped at the small station for Skiing they would jump out and probably never get back on the damn thing. Just as the lift entered the station the lift detached from the steal cables. The lift collapsed on the snow in front of the station and began to roll. As everything span the two teens remained secure in their seats. Their heads whipped like they were toys. Adrien felt Marinette's hand grip his hoping the horror ride would soon be over.

Adrien pulled Marinette's head against his chest in hopes it would calm her down and prevent any injuries to her head and neck. They hit a very difficult patch on the roll down and were launched airborne. Both teens were ejected from their seats. Then everything stopped and it was quiet. Adrien sighed and looked out the crack plastic window. He couldn't see the Lift station only the Mountain side. Then out of the calm came a wave of white snow.

"Brace yourself!" Adrien yelled.

The lift jolted against the coming snow. Any sign of the bright sun was gone. They rocked back and forth and suddenly stopped. Adrien sighed as it seemed the horror show was finally over. The emergency lights came on and Adrien noticed a few cuts and bruises, but nothing to serious. Then his heart stopped as he saw Marinette in the corner. She wasn't moving and her one leg was in an abnormal position.

"No," Adrien said in disbelief. "No, no, no!"

He ran to Marinette and held her close. Her blood stained his hands and cloths. Looking at his hand in horror he began to cry.

"Don't leave me Marinette!" Adrien huffed. "I've already lost my Mother, I don't think I could live if I lost you too!"

"You mean that?" Marinette grunted in reply with a small smile.

"Yeah," Adrien smiled wiping his face. His head clearing Adrien looked around and saw a first aid kit. He placed Marinette's head on the backpack he brought and went for the kit. Right now he need to take care of Marinette's wounds. 

____________________________________________________________ 

"Calm down? Calm down?!" Mr. Agreste yelled at Lilith. "My Son could be dead and you want me to calm down?!"

"Yelling wont solve anything." Lilith told the worried Father. "My men and dogs are searching as we speak and once we find them I'll need all of you to help dig them out."

Lilith looked past Mr. Agreste to see Sabine crying in her husband's arms. They students all wore the same depressed look. How couldn't they? Things weren't exactly looking good. It they had survived the avalanche they were trap God only knows where. Luckily, judging by the size of the lift and normal breathing rate, the teens had about a hour of air. Hopefully they could hold out until then.

____________________________________________________________

Marinette had a broken leg, but it luckily didn't break skin, but Adrien didn't know how bad it really was. Adrien did all he could with the first aid he knew. After setting her leg and placing it in a splint Adrien moved on to her other wounds. In the end she had a crack skull and some cuts, but a Doctor could tell them more. They needed to get out and fast.

"Crap," Adrien said holding his shattered phone. "Can't get help with this."

"Try mine." Marinette said holding out her phone. 

Marinette's phone had a crack in it, but it still worked. Adrien finally thought they had a way out, but noticed the battery was almost dead. A call would drain it completely but he could get a few texts out. It was their only hope.

____________________________________________________________

***TEXT***

Mari-Still alive here, and need help bad. Marinette's hurt pretty bad and it's not looking good.

***END***

Marinette's Mother screamed with joy and fear. They were both alive. Only her little girl was hurt and needed help.

"What's wrong?" Lilith asked turning away from the still angry Gabriel Agreste.

"I got a text from them." Sabine called out to everyone. "They're alive, but Adrien says Marinette's hurt pretty bad."

After a small cheer Lilith asked for Sabine's phone.

***TEXT***

Mari-Still alive here, and need help bad. Marinette's hurt pretty bad and it's not looking good. 

Mom-We're searching as we speak. Try to take small breaths. You guys should have had at least a hour of air. 

Mari-Got it. Phone low on battery. Saving it for later.

Mom-Call if things worsen down there.

***END***

Lilith gave a small sigh of relief. Both teens were alive, but for how long? Did they really have enough air? Were their injuries life threatening? Unfortunately with the only form of communication being low on battery she couldn't get the answers she needed.

"Come on," Lilith growled. "I need a sign here. Where could they be?"

A sudden squawk caught the Ranger's attention. Lilith looked up and saw a Snow Owl circling an area. It was rare to see a Snow Owl even for Lilith who had lived here her whole life. This had to be the sign she was looking for.

"Team B," Lilith called out to one of the search parties. "Search over there!"

As they were told the team moved quickly. With in ten minutes the search dogs howled in response to the teens' scents. They had found them. Lilith judged by how long it had taken to find them the two teens had about a half a hour or less. Now came the next problem. Just how deep down were they?

____________________________________________________________

After he was done texting Adrien looked at his watch. Judging by how long they had been there he guessed they had around Forty minutes of air. No, Adrien had already decided in twenty minutes, or if Marinette got worse, he would get them out. He was hoping it wouldn't come to that, but to save Marinette he may have to show everyone that he is Chat Noir.

"So," Adrien said putting Marinette's head on his lap as he laid his back against the wall. "Anything you want to talk about? I mean we've got plenty of time before we're saved."

"How are you so calm?" Marinette asked as Adrien helped her position herself so she was instead resting on his shoulder.

"Well," Adrien explained. "I've got you so I'm not all that scared."

Adrien heard the faint sound of dog barking and grinned. They must of found them. It wouldn't be long now.

"Adrien," Marinette began not hearing the dogs. "If we don't get out of this-"

"We will." Adrien said not letting Marinette finish. Marinette didn't feel so sure. She had no idea Adrien was Chat Noir and could get them out at anytime.

"Still," Marinette said. "If we don't."

Marinette paused for a moment. Even though she was Ladybug she was to weak to do anything. Her injuries wouldn't let her try to get them out. She was completely powerless.

"I just want you to know..." Marinette began again. "That I..."

Before she could finish a sharp pain cut threw her. She yelped in pain and stuffed her head into Adrien's shoulder. If not for the way things were they might have been enjoying this. Being together so close to one another.

"I feel cold." Marinette whispered in pain.

Adrien took off his coat and wrapped it around Marinette. She now snuggled even closer to him. Marinette had always wanted to be with Adrien like this, but this wasn't how it went in her head.

As time passed the room seemed to grow more cold. Both teens clung to each other for warmth. It was almost time to get out either by rescue teams, or by Adrien. Again Marinette was in sudden pain and had taken a turn for the worse. They needed to get out now.

"Help me up." Marinette told Adrien.

"What?" Adrien asked in disbelief.

"Help me up." Marinette repeated. "I'm getting us out of here. Because the truth is... I'm Ladybug."

Adrien stood in shocked. Marinette, his newly found crush, was Ladybug, his old crush. He snapped back to reality as Marinette groaned trying to stand up. Softly laying his hand on her shoulder Marinette sank back where she had been laying.

"Don't push yourself." Adrien said. "Your in no position to help anyone. Let me see your phone."

"Why?" Marinette asked giving him the device.

"I'm getting us out of here." Adrien told her as he called the surface.

____________________________________________________________ 

Lilith was still holding on to Sabine's phone when it rang. She cursed as the contact name came up as Marinette. Time was almost up and they had hardly scratched the surface of the snow. Now seeing as the teens were calling something must have happened.

"What's wrong?" Lilith asked answering the phone drawing everyone's attention. 

"Marinette's gotten worse," Adrien voice came threw. "She needs a Doctor now."

"I've got a Helicopter here to get you two to a hospital as soon as we get you dug out." Lilith explained. "Just hold on a little longer. We're digging as fast as we can."

"No need. I'm getting us out of here." Adrien replied. "Just tell everyone to stand back and enjoy the show."

"How are you going to do that? Adrien?" Lilith asked for an answer but was greeted with silence. The phone must have died.

____________________________________________________________ 

Adrien looked at the phone that read dead battery before going dark. He would wait a minute for the workers to clear out before their escape. Looking at Marinette he gave her a wink and even in her weak state she blushed.

"How exactly are you getting us out of here?" Marinette asked. "Did your overprotective Father pack you a secret weapon like a Flamethrower?" 

"No," Adrien smiled guessing it was time to tell the truth. "I'm just letting the cat out of the bag." 

Adrien went to the middle of the lift and held out his fist. Marinette waited patiently to see what he would do next.

"Plagg," Adrien yelled. "Claws out!"

Marinette watched as Adrien's Kwami flew out of his pocket and into his ring. A black leather like suit appeared around Adrien's body and a mask and cat ears materialized on his head. Finally a belt formed around his pants and extended like a tail.

"Chat Noir!? Marinette yelled as the love of her life became her crime fighting partner.

"That's right Mi'lady," Adrien said with a bow. "Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste are one in the same."

"So," Marinette continued think of all the time Chat flirted with her. "All those times you flirted with me. It was actually Adrien the boy of my dreams?"

"Right," Adrien laughed. "And you do realize you said that out loud, don't you?"

Marinette's face grew red as she had accidentally said, 'boy of her dreams' right to Adrien's face. However the moment was ruined as more pain hit Marinette.

"Looks like we'll have to talk later." Adrien said as Marinette doubled over. "First let's get out of this purr-dicament. I'm feeling a bit Claw-strophobic in this tight space. We'll be out of here so fast you wont even have time to take a cat-nap."

Adrien used the pole that came with his costume to break the plastic windows of the lift. The snow behind them was so compacted it didn't move. Adrien focused and began to build power. No doubt this would take a lot of energy. A black power began to form in Adrien's hand and he shoved it in the snow.

"Cataclysm!" Adrien yelled. The snow began to turn black and disappear. He kept pouring more power in to his attack and he wouldn't stop until he was sure they were safe. Last thing they needed was for him to use all his power and then get trapped by a cave in. 

Finally sunlight shown threw the large bowl like crater around the lift. Adrien didn't know how far the rescue teams had gotten, but judging by how far down they were they wouldn't have made it in time. With a big toothy grin Adrien returned to his love.

"Might want to brace yourself." Adrien said getting ready to pick her up. "This will hurt a bit."

Marinette wrapped her arms behind Adrien's neck and grunted as he lifted her. She felt light headed and sick. Trying his best to not hurt her in anyway Adrien used his extendable pole to lift them out of the crater. When they landed everyone just stared at them. The shock was still settling in. Only two people were in that lift Adrien and Marinette. Now Chat Noir and Marinette came out. So that means Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir!

"So uh," Adrien began. "Can I get some help here?" 

"Right," Lilith said moving forward. "The Helicopter is right over here. Come on people move it!"

Adrien put Marinette down on a stretcher that was brought out to them. He gave Marinette a thumbs up and she smiled back. As she was taken away Adrien went to follow. A hand grabbed Adrien and he looked back to see his Father's stern face. Before he could say anything Gabriel hugged his son.

"I thought I had lost you." Gabriel said in a low voice. 

"I'm not going anywhere." Adrien said as he transformed back into his civilian form.

"All I could think about was how empty I would be if I lost you." Gabriel continued. "After I lost your Mother I was so scared I'd lose you too. If that happened-"

"Well it wont." Adrien said pulling away. "After all cats have Nine lives. I'm heading to the Hospital with Marinette. I'll see you there Father."

"Yes," Gabriel said as he watched Adrien walk away. "You most definitely will, son." 

The Helicopter took off and would arrive at the Hospital in ten minutes. Adrien felt annoyed as one of the medical team members keep trying to make sure he was alright. She keep going on about needing X-rays and stitches. A large gash under his eye would more then likely leave a scar.

"You look terrible." Marinette said a little tired do to the drugs she had been given.

"I look terrible?" Adrien laughed. "You should see yourself."

Adrien wrapped his hand around Marinette's and lifted it to his lips. he pressed them together and gave a short kiss. Marinette was shocked but the drugs prevented any major reaction.

"I'm glad it was you Mi'lady." Adrien told his love. "Now I can finally come to term with my crush on you and Ladybug."

"Then I have a confession to make too." Marinette said growing a bit red in the face. "I've had a crush on you ever sense that day you gave me your Umbrella."

"Well then," Adrien smiled. "How about I give you a reward for being so patient with me."

With no more warning Adrien placed his lips on Marinette's. They stayed like this for a little, before parting to breath better.

"Wow," Marinette sighed. "That was amazing."

"And there's more where that came from." Adrien said leaning back to rest his head. "But you'll have to wait until your feeling better, Mi'lady."

"Alright." Marinette laughed.

Once they arrived Doctors appeared rushing Marinette away. She was the worse of the two and needed surgery immediately. Adrien was taken for stitches and an X-ray. If everything was fine he would wait to hear how Marinette was doing. After a long hour the horrible event was finally behind them.

____________________________________________________________

It had been a week sense the accident and everything was going fine. Well, as fine as you can expect now that the world knows your a Superhero. After a few days in an American Hospital the teens had been flown back to Paris where they were staying in a Hospital there. Adrien didn't actually have to stay because the cracked ribs they had found in his X-rays had been healing fine, but he wanted to be with Marinette and refused to leave her side.

Word about Adrien being Chat Noir traveled fast. A video of him transforming back into civilian form in front of his Father was all over the News and Internet. Even Alya had done a story on it on her Ladyblog.

Now that everyone knew he was Chat Noir people had begun to piece together who Ladybug was. All of Paris knew the truth. That included Hawkmoth which Adrien found weird that he hadn't attacked yet. both heroes were at their weakest.

Deciding not to focus on the matter Adrien thought about the coming party. Their classmates had been preparing a welcome back party sense the day after the accident. Adrien couldn't wait to get out of the Hospital. Out of no where there was a knock at the door.

Adrien, who had been sitting next to Marinette's bed, gave his girlfriend a puzzled look. Neither of them had been expecting anyone. Adrien yelled for the person to come in and they were greeted by a delivery man. He handed Adrien a box and then left.

"It's from your Uncle Jack." Adrien said pulling off the letter and he began to read. 

"Dear Mari," 

Sorry about all this sweet-heart. Everyone here hopes you and your boyfriend are doing okay. Lilith told me everything that happened. Even the part with the Snow Owl. I never believed in the crap Mr. Nowami spouted, but seeing as you and that boy you like started hitting it off I might just have to listen to the old man once in a while. Anyway I found this in the lift you two were trapped in and thought you might want it. Something to show your kids when you tell this crazy story.

"Best of Luck, Uncle Jack."

Adrien finished reading and opened the box the letter had come with. He pulled out it's insides to reveal a white feather. Smiling Adrien handed it to Marinette.

"This will be one cool story to tell the kids." Adrien laughed.

"Yeah," Marinette agreed holding the feather up. "It sure will be."

Adrien leaned over and kissed Marinette and she kissed him back. The future was uncertain now that Hawkmoth knew who Ladybug and Chat Noir are. Regardless of what would come next both heroes would face it together.


End file.
